1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling for a connector for fluid pipes, specifically for fuel injection lines of automobiles.
The invention applies in particular to a coupling for a connector for fluid pipes, comprising a female tubular base in which a male tubular end-piece is inserted in a certain axial direction to create a sealed joint, an elastically deformable blocking element for blocking the end-piece in the base when the end-piece is pushed sufficiently deep in axial direction in the base, and a locking sleeve which is mounted movable in axial direction around the blocking element in such way as to occupy a first axial position in which the blocking element is free to deform radially towards the exterior of the base and a second axial position in which it prevents the radial deformation of the blocking element.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known coupling for a fluid pipe connector is disclosed in WO2005/059426, in which the blocking element consists of an assembly of rigid, elastically deformable, arms arranged in tulip shape in the extension of the tubular base. When the locking sleeve occupies the first position, the arms are free to open allowing the insertion of the male end-piece in the base. Then, the arms close (returning to their rest position) in a peripheral groove of the male end-piece in order to block the end-piece in the base. In the second locking position, the sleeve surrounds the elastic arms, preventing their opening and the release of the male end-piece.